The present invention relates to an aircraft having at least one flap arranged at the wing of the aircraft and having at least one first drive unit for actuating the flap as a landing flap and a first control unit for controlling the first drive unit when the aircraft is in a landing mode of operation.
It is known from the prior art to completely separate the aileron function and the high-lift function, i.e. the drives of the landing flaps, from one another. Such a system known from the prior art is shown in FIG. 2. A wing of an aircraft is marked by the reference numeral 10.
Different actuators 20 for adjusting the inner landing flap 30 and the outer landing flap 40 are located in the wing. One aileron 50 which is operated by one or more actuators 52, 54 is furthermore provided in the region of the outer edge of the wing.
A PCU, i.e. a power control unit, which represents a central drive unit is marked by the reference numeral 100. It is thus generally known from the prior art to implement the high-lift functions, i.e., in particular the adjustment of the landing flaps, by central drive units and/or also by drive units between the panels or the landing flaps. A further possibility is to arrange individual drives at the landing flaps.
The arrangement in accordance with FIG. 2 is the same for both wings, i.e. the structure is symmetrical with the central PCU 100 which supplies both wings. In FIG. 2 an active differential gear box which is in drive communication with the PCU 100 is marked by the reference numeral 200.
The structure known from FIG. 2 admittedly represents a very reliable system for operating the high-lift systems and the aileron; however it is comparatively complex and therefore heavy, which is unwanted.